


Barry

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: Everything was better with Lup. Fighting was easier, sleeping was deeper, food tasted better (although that was a given with either of the twins near). Even dying was better with Lup.He hadn’t fully appreciated how much better it was, dying with Lup. He thought he was appreciating it, but really, how could he have known how much harder it was to die and live and die and live without her.





	Barry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really just trying to get a bit of a grip on this character, and to get back into writing again.  
> Any feedback is appriciated

Barry was fully aware of his face. His every uninteresting centimeter. The moles and patches of beard. The eyes, not dull, but not quite shiny either.  
During an ongoing game of Fantasy Truth or Dare (one of many attempts to distract themselves from the relic wars) he was dared to go into the nearest office building.  
His objectives were: walk around for at least an hour, strike up conversation with two people, and leave unnoticed. It went surprisingly smooth. It accidentally became three hours because he was caught up in a meeting and he couldn’t stand up and walk out without drawing attention to himself. No one noticed the extra person. Needless to say, it was unsettling. The twins, who had magiced themselves invisible and had been following him for all of it, wouldn’t let go of it for ages. He’d pretended to be annoyed, but really, it was worth it to see them smile.

Gods, what he wouldn’t do for Lup’s smile. Her real one, not that she wore a fake one often. Not unlike the way her brother wouldn’t put it down.  
Her real smile. It could light worlds. Not that Barry was biased. Not to say he wasn’t. He was. Totally, and 100%. Lup would do that to you. No, but Barry has seen what she could do- What her smile could do to a world.  
What was he, dull, uninteresting Barold, next to her? What was anyone next to her?  
Better. Or it least from Barry’s perspective it was.  
Everything was better with Lup. Fighting was easier, sleeping was deeper, food tasted better (although that was a given with either of the twins near). Even dying was better with Lup.  
He hadn’t fully appreciated how much better it was, dying with Lup. He thought he was appreciating it, but really, how could he have known how much harder it was to die and live and die and live without her.  
Even without the memory of her, of any of them, the deep hole in his chest, reaching from the pit of his stomach to the base of his throat. He couldn’t breathe sometimes. It was so hard without her. He knew he would do anything to get her back, even if he didn’t know who she was most of the time. 

It didn’t even bother him, the dying, the running, even the wars. He would gladly save her before even thinking of the rest of the world.  
Maybe it was a side effect of seeing worlds turn to dust before their eyes while holding her hand. Maybe it was a side effect of love. Either way it was probably selfish. But how could he ever resist her when she looked at him like that. Like he was the best world in all dimensions. Like something she, his beautiful Lup, wanted to live in.  
He was only an average kind of guy. He didn’t stand a chance, not to her. Never to her.


End file.
